


Size Matters

by misura



Category: Charlie Parker - John Connolly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"First you tell me I got a tiny dick, then you expect me to give you my breakfast?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

"Big guys have tiny dicks."

Louis seemed to contemplate his piece of French toast.

"Says so in the newspaper."

A decision appearing to have been made,a knife was raised. Lowered again.

"Scientifically proven and everything."

"Really?"

"Why else would they put it in the paper? You should let me eat that, it's going cold."

"First you tell me I got a tiny dick, then you expect me to give you my breakfast?"

"Ain't about how big it is; it's about what you can do with it."

"Ah." Louis cut a small piece off his French toast and deposited it on Angel's plate.

"That's tiny all right."

Louis cut off a more sizable piece. "You'll get fat."

"Nobody's perfect."

"Still." Louis chewed slowly. "Some people get a lot closer than others."

Angel sighed. "Jealousy ain't never pretty in a man. Or a woman, I suppose."

"It's not that I find it disagreeable to be referred to as an expert lover; it's simply that your forgetfulness is a bit insulting, to say nothing of unconvincing. Given how often you've had it in your mouth, I'd assume you to know the size of it quite well."

"Actually, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying anything about it."

Louis finished his French toast, ordered a cup of coffee. "Might want to see a doctor about those eyes of yours."

"I think that waitress would be happy to give you a bit of extra cream with that coffee. Of course, she's probably going to be a little disappointed once she gets your pants off. Guess she hasn't read the paper yet."

Louis nodded politely as his cup of coffee was put on the table in front of him. Hot and black. Probably the only two things it and he had in common. "I don't believe I'm interested. You feel free to try, though."

"Not in public. People can get arrested for less. Besides, wouldn't want to embarrass you and make it look even tinier."

Louis rose, pulled out his wallet and dropped several bills on the table. "Think we're done here."


End file.
